Get Back The Shattered Mirror
by Pink Mascara
Summary: Asking for the Get Backers' help, Akabane seeks for one man... finds out that intercourse isn't everything... Truth shall be unveiled, only one man hinders their passion. One man they never thought of...
1. Lost Reflection

Dakkanya, Get Back the shattered mirror  
  
A/N: My first Get Backers fanfic . . . Wah!!! I really love Akabane!!! He's so cool . . .  
  
Disclaimer: heh! I've already hired Ban and Ginji to retrieve my Jackal!  
  
Warning: a yaoi-freak here  
  
--  
  
"Dakkanya, Get Back the shattered mirror"  
  
By: angst-drivenpuppet  
  
Chapter 1: Lost Reflection  
  
'Death . . . so exciting . . .'  
  
What words to describe this person? A psycho . . . everyone thinks of him as one, a psycho who enjoys having the pleasure of killing someone. It doesn't matter to him whether who he kills, as long as he's having fun.  
  
He likes the feeling, when people run away from him . . . when refreshing blood splatters all around . . . when the smell of fresh, silent people paves his way as his stepping stone.  
  
But, no matter how much he finds amusement on carnage, he craves for something else . . . the feeling of running his scalpels on this gorgeous man's supine torso . . . and this sensation when his koibito assails him with pieces and pieces of broken glass . . . but, alas . . . this time has come to an end . . . when his lover falls out of interest in him . . .  
  
But no, both of them know that all of that was nothing but a fling . . . nothing serious . . . both of them are masochists . . . and sadists . . . both could only find pleasure with each other . . . so much alike . . .a fling . . . they only need each other when they want to do sex . . . just sex, not making love...  
  
But now he has work . . . not even that glass-breaking idiot would maker him disturb it . . .  
  
--  
  
"Jackal?"  
  
Pair of eyes opened . . . and met with brown ones.  
  
"Magumura-kun . . ." he coldly stated, thus, making the middle-aged man panic.  
  
"Akabane . . ." he nervously said.  
  
"What is it? Mister-no-brake?"  
  
"How could you still live after Kagami ripped your internal organs?"  
  
"He did?" he stood up and grabbed his hat. "Then I guess I'll have to show him whose boss." He smiled and disappeared from the hakobiya's sight.  
  
--  
  
He knew how to find him . . . either in Babylon city, or within the lower area abiding by Makubex's commands . . . yet, depressing as it is, he found him nowhere . . .  
  
--  
  
A familiar place stands before him, Honky Tonk Café, the place where to find those two . . . dakkanya, Get Backers.  
  
The bells of the door ringed and thus the cheerful waitress, Mizuki Natsumi, greeted the appalling man in sight.  
  
"A-ka-ba-ne . . . san???" Ginji, now stunned hid behind his partner's back.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here Akabane?" Ban furiously stated.  
  
"Yare yare . . . I know when I am mostly unwanted, but . . . unless you want to be paid for 3—"  
  
"What do you want? You're hiring US? Are you not a professional? You could do this by yourself you know." Ban said.  
  
"I don't like this job . . . it doesn't involve my past time . . ."  
  
"Who is the client?"  
  
"I am."  
  
--  
  
A/N: hehe... 


	2. Lost Memory

A/N: wehe??  
  
Disclaimer: Ginji's on his way . . .  
  
Summary: Akabane hires Ginji and Ban . . .  
  
Footnotes: [1] hakobiya-deliverer  
  
--  
  
Dakkanya . . . Get back The Shattered Mirror  
  
By: Angst-driven puppet  
  
Chapter 2: Lost Memory  
  
--  
  
"And?" Purple eyes still not letting his guard down.  
  
"I would pay you 3 million each . . ."  
  
"The price doesn't matter . . ." Ban said, _'I can't believe this! What the hell am I saying?!?'_ he thought of it and believed hunger has gotten in to him to say that.  
  
"Ano . . . Akabane-san . . . why won't you do this yourself?" Ginji said, he tried to look at Akabane, as he saw his two purple eyes without even a drop of coldness, he shouted, "Ano . . . we'll accept it."  
  
"What the hell?? Do you know what you're talking about Ginji? That's Akabane you want to help here." Ban shouted at his ears.  
  
"Datte . . . when I looked in his eyes . . . I suddenly had the feeling that I want to help him . . ." with puppy dog eyes, he begs Ban to accept it.  
  
"So? What do you want us to do?" Ban asked. "Yehey!" shouted Ginji. He brings out those two fans he usually carries, and then started to do his unusual dance.  
  
"Kagami . . ." Akabane murmured.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Kagami Kyouji . . . I want you to retrieve the Man From Babylon City."  
  
"And . . ." Ban replied, pushing his sunglasses towards his eyes. "And why is that?"  
  
--  
  
Two purple eyes fluttered open . . .  
  
"Where am I?" The man stood up and saw his state. Completely attended, wounds, I can't say healed, but they're treated. He doesn't know why, but, part of his body still feels a little numb.  
  
He still feels a little dizzy and his eye sight's a little dull at the moment. "Who . . . who are you?"  
  
"Burgh???" the silhouette slowly shows himself . . . to the wounded. "I tended your wounds; you should be able to fight in a few days."  
  
"Fight??? Who's fighting who?" the man asked. "And . . . who are you?" he blushed at the sight of the other.  
  
"Heh . . . I'm . . . " he thought for some time. "I'm . . . Ren"  
  
"Ren??" the face looks familiar, a pair of purple eyes, a spiked brown hair, tall yet slim figure . . . but he just couldn't remember. His thoughts wandered off, but could find nothing . . .  
  
--  
  
"Darn, I really don't know how we ended up helping that psycho." The furious Ban just couldn't shut himself up.  
  
"Ne Ban-chan, how do we find Kagami-kun?" the blond guy asked his brunette friend.  
  
'You were the one who accepted this job . . ."  
  
-- FLASHBACK --  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? You want us to retrieve that guy? He's not even yours. . . and you don't know where he is . . . how should we?" Midou Ban furiously said.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to help, the three million dollars you have been aspiring will all go to dust." The tall man said.  
  
"Fine! It's way better than helping a psycho like you!" shouted the man, then ate the last slice of pizza, the pizza Dr. Jackal bought for the retrieval experts, then followed it with a nice cup of hot chocolate straight from his mug with the word 'invincible'.  
  
Just as when he was about to leave . . .  
  
"Wait!" Ginji shouted.  
  
Jackal ceased for a moment and looked at Ginji. "Hai? . . . " the dull man asked.  
  
"I . . . um . . . I want to help."  
  
Accidentally spitting the choco, Ban shouts out loud, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I want to help him, and even if I'm scared of him, I'll feel bad if I won't . . . you know what I mean . . ."  
  
-- END OF FLASHBACK --  
  
A sigh, a long sigh was heard from Midou Ban as his friend Ginji strolls down the alleys of Shinjuku. "You know he could be anywhere Ginji."  
  
"We could find him, I know we could"  
  
"Your optimism sometimes gets on my nerves you know. He could be anywhere, he could be in Hokkaido if you ask me."  
  
"Ban-chan, Akabane-san said he fought with Kagami-kun in this shed, and since then he never saw him again. Akabane-san and Kagami-kun are pretty good friends, they get along so well, so why would Kagami-kun would run away from him and never show up? He didn't even bother to call."  
  
"You're really serious in this job, aren't you?" Ban said, then he opened a dark shed located at the base of an abandoned building.  
  
The place was cold and dark, the smell of rotting bodies filled the place. Ginji almost puked. Blood all over, dead bodies lying atop of each other, bodies with the signature sign '**J**' and bodies with broken glass are scattered.  
  
"Two men fighting resulted in this blood shed." Ban said, "Maybe that Kagami is somewhere round here"  
  
"Ban-chan, if Kagami-kun is dead, Akabane-san wouldn't bother hiring us. And –"  
  
"Ginji, look!"  
  
The blonde ran towards the brunette and was shocked with what he saw.  
  
--  
  
_"Why was I fighting? And with whom? Who is this Ren guy?"_  
  
The blonde, purple-eyed man wandered and an answer never came to him. As he looked past the papers, pictures that Ren gave him - -  
  
-- FLASH BACK --  
  
"Kyouji, don't bother yourself remembering stuffs because it would only cause you pain." Ren said, ruffling the other's hair.  
  
He takes off the bandage on Kagami's chest and finds the wounds still Open. He remembered when he fought with this man, after a series of attacks and serious wounds, in just a matter of minutes, he gets healed easily. But now, he's completely confused, a week and his wounds still look so fresh.  
  
"Kyouji, I won't forgive who ever did this to you." Ren said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because . . . because I love you."  
  
-- END OF FLASH BACK --  
  
_'He loves me?? What the hell was that Ren guy talking about? We are both men for crying out loud. But still, I should thank him though, he really saved my life.'_  
  
--  
  
'Why am I worried about that idiot? It's not like me to do that.' The mad hakobiya[1] thought. Nothing pleases him than killing these worthless scumbags. Sure they do not put much of a fight, he might be even using less than 1% of his energy to these, but still, everything still feels worth it.  
  
"Please . . ." they plead, "spare us . . ."  
  
"Spare you? I'm sorry but I cannot do that. Killing people makes me feel calm all through out. Why would I spare you?"  
  
One . . .  
  
Two . . .  
  
Three . . .  
  
Three steps were all what he did.  
  
"Have a nice trip to hell."  
  
Suddenly, blood gushed out of the men's backs. Blood flowing rapidly to the ground, till their bodies themselves were soon covered. Yet, the signature mark of Jackal can still be seen. Not vague, but completely clear.  
  
No matter how hard he pleases himself with slaughtering other people, there was still something bothering him.  
  
_'Kagami'_ he thought. '_It mustn't be him. He's just nothing but a tool and we both know it. We both use each other for pleasure other than killing people. We try to torture each other every time we have sex. We bathe with our own blood . . . Dancing until weary.'  
_  
--  
  
A/N: I think that was a bit off. 


	3. Keep Me Safe Keep Me Warm

Dakkanya... Get Back the Shattered Mirror  
  
A/N: whoo!  
  
Disclaimer: one by one  
  
Summary: Get backers help Akabane.  
  
[1] Raitei- Ginji – Thunder Emperor [2] Gave lighter to Ban- Ep. In Venus de Milo [3] Lyrics of Take Me Down- By: Bamboo --  
  
Chapter3: Keep me safe... Keep me warm  
  
By: angst-drivenpuppet  
  
--  
  
Two men are shocked...  
  
Why? Because of what is in front of them...  
  
"Urgh..." both men, even though both already used to explicit gore, both gave in and started to vomit.  
  
What did they see?  
  
A corpse with the initial "J", with its head chopped off, clothes are stripped, his face is literally erased, drenched in blood.  
  
"Ne, Ban-chan, who do you think did this?"  
  
The purple-eyed man stared at the body in front of him.  
  
"Jackal."  
  
"But . . . he ... wouldn't..." the Raitei [1] wanted to defend the Hakobiya, but he thought of the letter 'J', and Jackal's passion for killing....  
  
"Call him." Ban was stunned, he was infuriated, he knew he would find dead men killed by Jackal, but someone tortured like this .... This is way far...  
  
--  
  
/RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG/  
  
"Moshii Moshii" Akabane calmly greeted. Since the one on the other side didn't seem to respond to his calm salutation, he repeated it.  
  
"A... a... aka... Akabane-san..." his voice was frail, but being the Akabane that he is, he was able to understand him. That is his nature of course, he feels when people are scared, and one Raitei is definitely scared. Moreover, he didn't like it.  
  
"Ginji-kun"  
  
"Akabane-san... the abandoned building... umm.... Please... umm... please come...." The petrified Ginji said.  
  
"Have you--"but before he could tell something, Ginji hung him up.  
  
--  
  
/THUG/  
  
/THUG/  
  
"Akabane-san?"  
  
/THUG/  
  
The man was shocked. Seeing his so-called 'koibito':  
  
1.Naked

2.Headless

3.Faceless

4. ...... with a **_'J'_**  
  
/THUG/  
  
"Apparently, you killed him," Ban exclaimed. "You happy?"  
  
He could here his heart thumping. As he walked slowly towards the corpse, he kept thinking, 'I can't remember doing this.' As he examined the letter 'J', it certainly is his.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke?" Ban bellowed, "'Cos if it is, it's not funny. First, you kill the man, and then let us find him?" Ban thought this was way far from his league, so he left. Leaving Akabane behind.  
  
Thinking both men left, he knelt down, clutched the man's hand and said, "Kyouji-kun, I don't remember doing this to you." A frail tear trickled down his pale cheek. "Sorry." He stood up, reached for his lighter . . . and . . . he forgot, he quit smoking 'coz Kyouji-kun didn't like it, so he gave his lighter to Ban [2] way back when he saw Ban aboard the same ship for the Venus de Milo's arms.  
  
Instead, he just turned away, but surprised to see Ginji in front of him. "Ginji-kun..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Favor... can you.... Shock this?"  
  
He threw a scalpel on Kagami's body, and then Ginji shocked it. Causing it to be swallowed in flames.  
  
--  
  
/CRASH/  
  
Traces of broken glass [you know instead of using shower curtains] remind him of someone. For the past few minutes, he has broken quite some things now. He must be in the verge of losing his sanity. At least he's still sane though.  
  
Stepping out of his tub, shards of glass pierce through his feet. Walking towards his bathroom mirror. As he slowly lifts his head, his reflection shows a wet face, soaked in a mixture of blood and water.  
  
/BANG/  
  
Another one. He just couldn't stand those mirrors. Stepping out the bathroom, he only has a piece of short towel on. 'Damn! These legs hurt!' he thought. For once, he felt pathetic. He soaked himself in the tub for three hours. In addition, while bathing, he just couldn't help but hurt himself. Walking, he felt tired. Pathetic, useless, worthless, all possible weak descriptions... he just couldn't take it anymore...  
  
/THUD/  
  
--  
  
'I don't know why, but I think Akabane-san didn't do it. Because... because.... I know he kills, but not that way. And he's Kagami-kun's friend... and I know he wouldn't do that....'  
  
Sauntering amidst a familiar route, he thought, 'I guess a little visit won't hurt the both of us...'  
  
Riding an elevator, he pushed level '13'. To the thirteenth floor it is.  
  
This is the first time he's been here. Nevertheless, he knows exactly where Akabane-san's unit is.  
  
He knocked...  
  
Once...  
  
Twice...  
  
Thrice...  
  
No reply. He thought Jackal may be out, but he heard a loud thud. He found the door unlocked, so he hastily dashed into the man's condo unit.  
  
He found a lying Akabane on the floor. "Akabane-san!" His voice resonated all over the room. Gently, he aided the unconscious man into his bed.  
  
--  
  
After walking miles from the shed, Ban happened to turn around and walk back. Thinking of only one man. 'Fate could be so stupid' he thought. Four men in love, and only one man to destroy it. Hell... after minutes of thinking bout his qualms, he finally stands in front of the building...  
  
"Damn!" He bellowed. The building is on fire. Subconsciously, he hurried inside the building. Passing through tons of bodies, he soon climb the flight of stairs across him. "Kyouji!!!!" he cried. He was worried. What if Kyouji died??? No. it can't be, Kyouji's strong. He can't die... but... but his wounds might get into his way though...  
  
Running selflessly, he saw a silhouette across him. It was limping his way to a glass window. Therefore, he rushed towards him. "Kyouji!!!!" the sound of the flame was stronger, yet the handicapped still heard him.  
  
"Ren-kun!!!" he replied. Tears flowed out of Kagami's eyes. But Ban was there to wipe them off. "It's okay... Ren's here." Quickly, he spread his arms around the man standing in front of him. Grasped him tightly, and then jumped out of the window.  
  
--  
  
-You know I've been wandering. And dragging this heavy soul. Lord knows. These lessons you're selling. Soul medicine. Isn't easy to swallow. I'll try to meet ya. On that high plateau. So take the message to eh chief, Tell him I ain't coming. This heart's proud it can't be broken It's a black tie affair And guess who's coming to dinner.  
-Take Me Down [Bamboo]- [3]  
  
Completely conscious, Jackal heard the lyrics of the song, somehow, he could relate.  
  
But can't be. He didn't turn the radio on. Suddenly, he felt two warm arms surround his torso. As he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but blonde. Blond hair swiping his face.  
  
"Kagami-kun..."  
  
"uhhh..."  
  
His fragile voice must've woke the other. As the blonde guy lifted his head, Jackal was surprised to see the one who's been giving warmth to him since the time he fell on the floor.  
  
"Amano... Amano Ginji-kun"  
  
Two eyes got unlocked. "Akabane-san..."  
  
'Now this is different.' Ginji thought. All this time, since he met the guy, he's been awfully scared of him. 'Akabane-san's vicious eyes.' He thought, 'somehow they don't look so vicious now.'  
  
"You okay now?" the Raitei said. His voice trembled in fear. But he knows his friend is not as scary as before. Somehow, even though he's frightened of the man, he thought that a friend is what Akabane-san needs right now. And a friend he would be.  
  
"Ginji-san..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Never mind." Then, Jackal released himself from the clutches of the Raitei and tried to sit up. But he couldn't. He felt pathetically weak.  
  
"Don't force yourself." The Raitei said. "You're still not well."  
  
"Hai. Ginji-san."  
  
-You make the words sound so sweet. Let's pretend that everythings Gonna be alright. Alright It took me a second To read ya Just wasn't my game fool Face me when I speak to ya  
  
Take me down...  
  
-Take Me Down [Bamboo]- [3]  
  
Akabane, once again listened over the lyrics.... The song is right.  
  
"Let's pretend that everythings going to be alright." He whispered. He thought the other man didn't hear him, but...  
  
"Why pretend?" the man asked. He took his hand and placed it on Jackal's chin. "Why do we have to pretend?"  
  
--  
  
A/N: hehe.... La lng....


End file.
